


BTS - You ask them to "make love" to you

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [18]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Humour, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: You, as their girlfriend, ask the members of BTS to "make love" to you.Although this is marked as reader, the girls in this fic are imagined as our headcanon version of their girlfriends who feature in many of our fics (check out out headcanon masterlist for these)Jungkook's scenario is a little more unusual as it contains his first girlfriend, who we always imagine to be very unhealthy for him.Please leave a comment if you enjoy! And check out our complete masterlist for many more scenarios!!!!





	BTS - You ask them to "make love" to you

**RM**

 

You felt his tongue touch your lower lip and let out a gasp as you both moved to perch on the end of the double bed. His hands roamed over your shoulders as he pulled down your bra straps.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in years.” You said in a low voice as he moved his lips sensually from your lips to your neck; gently sucking along the skin there. “I hate it when you are on tour.”

You felt him murmur in agreement against your skin; his lips sending small vibrations through your body which seemed to echo all the way to your throbbing clit. You ran your hands through his hair; longer than when you had last seen him two months ago, and pressed your lips to his forehead.

“Namjoon?”

“Yes?” He pulled away to look at you and you felt his warm breath pleasantly against your skin.

“Make love to me.” You whispered.

You could see his pupils widen from up close; making his eyes even more beautiful. He opened his mouth slightly to speak but, after a moment, closed it and moved in to kiss your lips once more, opening his mouth against yours. You moved with him easily as he pressed you down gently into the covers and moved on top of you; his hands moving from your upper arms, down your torso and stomach to your bare thighs. Your panties were soaking as he pressed his index and middle finger against your folds; rubbing your most sensitive spot through the thin fabric. You had come to his apartment straight from work and your underwear was plain black and practical. Under other circumstances, you would have felt insecure about this, but the way his eyes roamed over area as he lowered himself downwards made you feel incredibly sexy.

He pressed a closed mouth kiss to the inside of your right thigh before moving to the left. You couldn’t stifle your moan as he moved his lips upwards and kissed along the centre of your panties. You throbbed in anticipation as he slowly curled his fingers under the elastic trim and slowly pulled them down your thighs and kissed along the skin until he reached your calf. The cool air hit your cunt and you gasped at the sensation as you spread your thighs. He raised his lips to the space between your legs and captured your clit in a passionate kiss. You felt your eyes rolling back into your skull as he opened his mouth and sucked at your sensitive nub. In the two months he was away you had only been able to fantasise about this; touching yourself as you did so. It was the only respite you seemed to receive from your job and you had gotten yourself into the habit of doing so as soon as you got home; going straight to the bedroom and collapsing on the grey satin covers.

You realised now that your memories had tricked you completely. There was nothing in the world to compare to this sensation. You couldn’t help but grind your pelvis as he increased the pressure of his sucky, fervent kisses any more than you could help the string of curse words which escaped your open lips. He seemed to approve of the latter as you felt the very tips of his teeth brush your clit; ever so gently nipping you as his hands moved to pin down your unruly hips. This helped you to control yourself and you focussed instead solely on the feeling between your legs as you reached your peak. Fireworks seemed to burst behind your closed eyes in shades of purple and fuchsia as your orgasm consumed your entire body; warming it up against the cold air in his unheated apartment. He continued to assault your body for a few moments as you came down from your high with long, sinking gasps, before he pulled away to kiss your lips. Your body was still shaking as he pulled your body against him. You inhaled the clean, cotton smell of his white t-shirt and the sweet, peppery scent of cologne as you pressed your face into him.

“I love you.” You sighed as you moved your right hand to his upper arm and rubbed the skin there just below the cut-off of his shirt.

“I love you too baby.” He replied. You felt the vibrations from his low voice in his chest as you pressed your lips to the fabric.

 

**Jimin –**

 

“What are you pouting about?” His voice was warm and a little playful as he spotted you in the doorway. You had adorned your favourite pink babydoll night gown and brushed your teeth before returning to the bedroom. Jimin had just crawled in bed and was now looking at you with a smile. You were pouting, but only because you didn’t quite want to go to bed yet.

“Are you sleepy?” You asked in a slightly sing-songy voice; your pout remaining as you clutched the doorframe.

He let out a small breathy laugh and shook his head. “Not really.” You slowly walked into the room towards him. “What did you have in mind?” His smile was soft and beautiful. As you reached the edge of the bed you crawled over the pink bed covers towards him, the pout remaining.

“I want you to make love to me.” You sulked. You reached his body and crawled beside him. He adjusted himself to allow you to slip under the thick quilted covers.

You saw his expression change for a moment to one of surprise before the charming smile returned. He moved forwards and kissed the tip of your nose gently. “As you wish.” He grinned.

Your lips met in unison and you felt yourself melting into his soft kisses. He tasted of the zesty mouthwash you had in your bathroom and his skin smelt of floral soap from the shower you had shared earlier in the evening. His lips remained gentle even as things became heated and you couldn’t help but feel your stomach flutter in response to his mouth opening against your lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said. You could hear the warmth in his voice and felt yourself blush. You had removed all of your makeup for the night and knew he could see your cheeks reddening without the blanket of foundation you usually wore. His smile widened as he looked down at you from under a fan of blonde hair. You smiled back at him; your whole upper body and chest turning red to join your face as his hand moved below the trim of your silk night dress. You had deliberately neglected to wear panties and you gasped softly as his fingers traced along your pubis and along your wet slit.

“This feels nice…” He said tenderly as he dipped his index and middle finger inside of your folds; parting the fleshy skin there to find your swollen clit. You moaned as he circled the nub a few times, feeling his fingers quickly become wet with your juices, before he dipped them lower and sunk them into you slowly. You let out a long, breathy gasp as he pushed his fingers up to the knuckles before gradually withdrawing them. He repeated this motion a few times as his lips moved from your face to your neck. He trailed a line of butterfly kisses along your neck and chest before pulling back completely. You sighed at the loss of contact as his fingers slipped out of you and he sat up to remove his own boxer shorts.

You moved forward and captured the moist head of his cock between your lips before he could protest and the small, breathy sound he made your stomach lurch pleasantly. You smiled against him as you grasped him gently at the base and worked your mouth along his length; making it glisten with saliva.

“You’re so good at this…” He sighed as you moved your lips back up his length. You made an effort to look up and observed him as his head lulled backwards in pleasure.

“I love sucking your cock.” You moaned in a low voice as you pressed a kiss to the tip before sinking back down. He let out a throaty moan in reply and moved his hand to the back of your head; trailing his fingertips through your soft curls. Eventually, you pulled away and looked up at him. He was sporting his own blush now; his collarbones were pale in comparison to the scarlet flush across his chest and his breathing had become heavy. It took him a moment to calm down from the sensation before he met your gaze. His eyes became dark with lust as he pushed you down once more and pushed the silk fabric of your babydoll up your thighs to pool around your lower stomach. You let out an inaudible gasp as he clutched your hips and pressed his cock to your opening; sinking in quickly. You both inhaled in unison as his hips met yours. Buried to the hilt, he kissed your lips softly as he pulled himself mid-way out before pushing back in. The sensation was amazing and you couldn’t help but run your fingers through his soft, slightly wavy blonde hair as he gradually increased his speed.

“You’re so perfect.” You whispered in between kisses as he ground against you; hitting your sensitive spot deliciously. He smiled in response as he paused above you, your noses almost touching. It felt incredibly romantic and you felt your entire body grow warm with your desire for him.

“Oh.” He let out a series of breathy moans as he reached his climax and his hips spasmed against your inner thighs. You felt him spill into you and you moaned along with him at the sensation. His breathing slowed down gradually as he removed himself from you. You reached down, between your sticky thighs and pressed your fingers to your opening, feeling the fluid there and realising you would need to change the sheets before you went to sleep. You didn’t mind. There was a spare set in your chest of draws and the sensation of having Jimin inside of you was too much to miss out on.

“That was amazing.” Jimin sighed from bedside you as he slowly crawled from the bed. He held out his hand and pulled you along with him. You made a small sound in agreement as he led you to the bathroom to clean up.

**V –**

 

“What’s wrong?” His low voice asked. You paused your hands on the piece of knitting you were working on and looked up with a sigh.

“It’s hard to explain.” You said after a moment. You had been thinking about this all day. For the last few days if you were being perfectly honest with yourself. His eyes met yours from across the wooden coffee table, waiting. “It’s just…” You continued, tentatively. “I sometimes feel like I’m losing you.”

“What do you mean?” He asked as he kept his gaze fixed on yours.

You waited a few moments before replying as you tried to work out how to word the sentence in your head. “I just feel sometimes like there is this gap between us. It’s like…” You paused and lowered your head before continuing. “Like we haven’t made love in weeks.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “We made love yesterday.” He said calmly. Yours eyes met once more as you looked up.

“That wasn’t making love.” Your voice trembled a little and his forehead remained creased as he thought about what you said. You had had sex yesterday. But you could hardly call what he did to you making love. Your arse was still sore from the way his palms had spanked you as you bent over the armrests of the sofa. At least, you didn’t think of that as making love.

“I’m sorry.” He said. You thought he sounded sad. “I do love you.”

*

Later that evening you were sat on the edge of your bed, arranging the ironing pile you had just brought up. You had undressed for the evening; removing everything except your underwear as you hung up the last sweater in the wardrobe and closed the mirrored door. Taehyung caught your gaze in the reflection as he entered the bedroom from the door behind you.

“Hi.” You said, not turning around, as he climbed onto the double bed. You perched yourself back onto the covers as you sorted the last few items into two separate piles; your underwear and his. Your eyes snapped up as your boyfriend caught your attention once more in the reflection as he crawled over to you on the covers. You felt his hand sneak around your side; palming your covered breast. You sighed at the contact.

“Can I just finish sorting these last few bits?” You asked. He nodded behind you and you felt his fringe brush your bare shoulder as he leaned closer.

“Mmhm.” He confirmed. You felt his lips against the side of your neck as he hugged you from behind with his other arm, pulling you closer. You tried to ignore him as you finished your separating. He let you go reluctantly as you stood up; his hands trying to follow your body until he could no longer reach. You bent down and put the underwear in the draws at the bottom of the wardrobe before returning to the bed. His hands moved towards you as soon as your arse touched the sheets. His fingers roamed over your stomach; pausing to caress the soft skin there and giving it a slight, loving pinch, before moving down between your legs. His lips returned to your neck; trailing over the back first, just below your hairline, and slowly reaching the side. You gasped at the sensation as his fingertips brushed the centre of your panties. He trailed them gently back and forth before pressing with a little more pressure against your covered clit. Slowly, he pulled away and unclasped the back of your bra quickly. You allowed the lace to fall to the floor and his left hand returned to your panties; rubbing a few more times before pulling down the waistband. You moved your lower body off the bed to allow him to remove your panties, before sitting back down.

Your eyes flickered to the mirror directly opposite you and you found yourself looking directly into Taehyung’s eyes as he propped his head on your shoulder; gazing back at you as his hand sneaked back to your pussy; now bare for him. You gasped as his fingers made contact with your nub; manipulating the delicate nerves there before dipping further down to your cunt. He pushed two fingers inside to the knuckle, his other hand moving to your bare breast, before curling them against your G-Spot. He made you feel impossibly full and sexy as he began to move his hand quickly; pumping into you almost violently and, after a minute, adding a third digit.

“Do you like this?” He purred into your ear. You couldn’t help but nod; your eyes connecting in the mirror. His lips curled into a smile as he continued to assault your pussy. This wasn’t what you had in mind when you had complained to him earlier; but the eye contact was making your stomach flutter pleasantly. Eventually, he removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around your stomach; pulling you upwards and down onto the quilt. His lips met yours as he adjusted his body to lay behind you; his mouth opened against your lips and you felt his warm tongue brush your own. As he slowly pulled away he removed the plain white t-shirt he was wearing and quickly discarded his grey boxer shorts. You moved onto your side and placed yourself in a position on the bed that you could easily look into the mirror. You watched as your boyfriend moved behind you and wrapped his right hand around your upper thigh, pulling it upwards as he entered you from behind. You could just about see his cock as it slipped inside you, making you gasp loudly.

“My princess…” He whispered in your ear as his lips trailed over your cheek. You could see your face and chest flush as he began to move his hips quickly. His hand moved upwards to your breast; his lower arm still supporting your leg as he massaged the fleshy skin there; pressing his fingers down a little roughly as his cock hit your most sensitive spot. You were pleasantly surprised to feel the start of your orgasm deep from deep within your cunt. You moved your own palm to his hand on your breast and squeezed gently as you focussed your energy on meeting his gaze in the mirror. He moved his lips slowly to the edge of your ear; you could both feel and hear his increasing breath as he thrust harder and deeper and met your gaze once more in the mirror. Your entire body shook violently as your orgasm consumed you. You let out a gasp as you both felt and saw a thin stream of liquid squirt across the covers from between your legs. Taehyung watched this in the reflection and you heard him let out a low grunt of approval as he followed moments after.

“Fuck…” He moaned as he spilled into you in little, jolty movements. His laboured breathing shook and then slowed as he collapsed behind you; pulling himself out of you quickly. “You came everywhere…” He muttered, sounded exhausted. You looked one more time into the mirror and saw the sunset flush of red across your chest and the pearly liquid between your legs. You rolled backwards to look directly at your boyfriend.

“Yeah.” You agreed. You also felt utterly spent. You weren’t sure if what had happened could be defined as making love, but you felt closer to Taehyung for the first time in weeks. As your breasts pressed against his upper arm he pulled your entire body into his; snuggling you into his bare skin. He smelt of vetiver and lavender; a mixture of cologne and skin lotion. You pressed your lips gently to his upper chest.

“I love you so much.” He murmured as his lips connected with the top of your head. “I hate it when you are sad.”

You shook your head slowly beneath his. “I love you too.” You agreed.

 

**J-Hope –**

 

“You’re so pretty…” Hoseok smiled from beneath you. You were straddling his hips while he was propped upwards against the headboard of his double bed. “I missed you so much.”

You smiled back, pressing your lips to his cheek. Your arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders while his own hands brushed the tops of your bare thighs. “I missed you too. My students have been asking me why I seem so sad these days.”

Hoseok shook his head slowly; his face dropping and suddenly becoming serious. “I hate to think that I made you sad.” He moved one hand to touch your cheek gently. “I hate being away from home…away from you.” His thumb brushed your cheekbone. There was a moment of silence as you looked at each other; your eyes gently roaming over each other’s features lovingly.

Eventually you whispered. “Make love to me.”

There was another moment of silence before Hoseok’s expression brightened once more as he smiled at you.

“Yes.” He replied before pressing his lips to yours once more. His kiss was slower than usual; less frantic. You moved against him slowly, frequently pulling away to tilt your head and meet once more. You felt his hands move up your thighs, under your blue cotton dress, and brush the edges of your panties. You pulled the dress up and over your head, breaking contact with his lips as you discarded the fabric on the floor. You moved your hands backwards to unfasten your bra and allowed it to join your dress.

Hoseok took the opportunity to remove his own t-shirt and, when you moved away from him to take off your panties, he did the same. Your bodies came together again moments later as you moved back on top of him. He crossed his legs as you straddled his hips. He reached down to grasp himself at the base as you lowered yourself slowly onto him. You didn’t need any preparation; he was already hard and filled you gradually, both of you taking your time. You let out a small whimper as he fully filled you; buried to the hilt. You moved your hips slowly as you kissed his lips once more; moaning into his mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around your torso as you ground against his pelvis; his palms open against the backs of your ribs.

“You’re so perfect.” He said, sincerely, as you pulled away. His expression was softer than soft. You placed your hands flat against his bare chest as you moved leisurely against him. He let out the softest of moans and whimpers as you worked him up. “You make me so happy.” He continued and you couldn’t help but smile in reply. His orgasm built slowly and you relished in his pleasure; taking the time to study his face and facial expressions. His entire face scrunched up as his eyes bolted shut as he came inside of you. You gasped along with him and kissed his parted lips chastely as he let out a long whimper. His breath was hoarse as he came down from his high. You moved your lips to kiss his soft pink cheek he moved his hands up and down your sides.

“I love you.” He said as you moved back to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and you couldn’t help but let out a toothy grin.

“I love you too.”

 

**Jin –**

 

“You have to make a wish.” Jin grinned as he placed the metal cake stand down gently on the table. Twenty-two candles burned brightly from on top of the white icing.

“You didn’t have to buy me a cake.” You smiled as you sat down on the sofa and leaned forward.

He shook his head and brushed his hand through the air, dismissing your comment. “I’d have made you one but we didn’t finish recording until midnight.” He sat down opposite you as you blew hard. It took you a couple of attempts to blow out all the candles. He smiled gently.

“What did you wish for?” He asked.

You shook your head slowly. “If I tell you it won’t come true.”

His smile turned into a grin. “Ah tosh.” He complained. “I’ll make sure it comes true.” He winked cheekily and your lips curled up in return, meeting his gaze.

“I wished that we would make love tonight.” You admitted.

Jin paused for a moment as an expression of shock creeped over his features. It was quickly replaced by another warm grin. “Is that it?” He teased. “Not a helicopter?”

You shook your head, your cheeks blushing. “That’s it.”

He stood up slowly and walked over to your side of the room, around the glass table.

“Come on then…” He offered his hand. You opened your mouth.

“But…what about the cake?”

He grinned. “It won’t go cold.”

You laughed out loud at this and stood up; your cheeks still warm from your admission. As soon as you got to your feet, Jin bent down and picked you up in a princess-hold. He took you slowly into the adjoining bedroom and gently placed you down on the covers of your bed. You squealed in delight as he moved on top of you and kissed along your neck gently. It tickled a little and he smiled against your skin as your laughter.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured in your ear before moving his lips to yours, pecking you once before pulling away. “Considering you are a year older.” You grinned and swatted his arm playfully with your hand. He chuckled gently before moving back to your lips. He kissed you for a long time; slowly building up the heat until your body craved him. His hands slowly stroked your thighs before dipping under your skirt and reaching your panties. He curled his fingers around the edge of the fabric between your legs and pressed his fingers to your clit which throbbed in delight at his touch.

“You’re so swollen.” He whispered as he increased the pressure. You moaned at the contact and reached for his t-shirt shirt. You removed it and sighed at the brief loss of contact as he slipped the fabric over his head. Your eyes roamed over his chest slowly before they settled on his belt buckle. Your hands moved to it and he helped you unfasten it. Once his trousers and underwear were removed he moved to your white tank top and pulled it up and over your shoulders as you worked on the front-clasp of your pink bra.

Once you were both naked, Jin moved down to capture your clit in a kiss. You moaned at the sensation as he moved his plump lips slowly around the bud. After a few minutes, you reached down and pulled him upwards, moving your own hands to his hard length. You stroked him a few times before he reached towards the bedside table and pulled out a small pack of condoms from the top draw. He slipped the piece of latex on quickly before settling himself between your thighs.

He sank himself in, burying himself deeply before pulling back out almost completely. He started off slow; relishing your moans as you wrapped your warmth around him. He moved down to kiss you gently as he increased the pace. The space between your legs quickly heated up at the sensation and you felt the dull edge of pleasure within you as he moved his hips. As things became more heated, he ran his palm down your bare leg and grasped the underside of your knee. Gently, he raised your right leg and moved it upwards until your calf was resting on his shoulder. The change in angle made you groan loudly as his cock brushed your G-Spot delectably.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, his face hovering inches above your own.

“Yes.” You nodded, kissing him gently.

Despite the increased pace, your kisses remained soft and beautiful. You soon felt his body shudder against yours as he gasped into your slightly open mouth. You grasped his waist tightly as he shook against you, caressing his soft hips and the curves where his ribcage started.

“I love you.” He gasped as he slowly slid out of you. He slipped off the condom and discarded it in the bedside bin before moving back to your body. He reached back between your legs; now slick with juices, and pressed his fingers to your clit once more.

“You don’t have to…” You started. You didn’t need to cum. It was enough to have him reach his high.

He shook his head. “Yes I do.”

**Suga –**

 

It had been a long fucking day and your entire body was exhausted by the time you entered the apartment. The young counter assistant with all the boyfriend problems had phoned in sick again and you had to stay an extra two hours on top of your nine hour shift. You closed the front door behind you and entered the narrow hallway. The lingering smell of cooking filled the air and you immediately headed towards the small kitchen. The plate in the sink told you that Yoongi had already eaten and you checked the fridge automatically. Sure enough, a tinfoil covered dish of lasagne sat on the bottom shelf. You smiled to yourself as you fished it out and dished the helping onto a plate. Yoongi was not one to often cook for himself, especially when he was working from home, but you appreciated that he had done so this time, knowing that you would be hungry when you finally finished your shift. You had forgotten to text him to let him know you would be late.

You put the food in the microwave to reheat and headed towards the small studio at the back of the apartment where you knew Yoongi would be. Sure enough, the door was wide open and you saw your boyfriend sat behind his desk, a pile of sheets of paper surrounding him. He was writing, frantically, and didn’t look up as you approached. He was wearing headphones you saw. You hovered for a moment, wondering whether to interrupt him, before deciding against it.

You heard the microwave ping from down the hall and headed back to the kitchen, passing the bedroom of the way. You considered getting changed out of your pharmacist’s uniform, you always kept a spare set of clothes in the apartment, but decided you didn’t have the energy to do so before eating. You removed your shoes, however, before going back to the kitchen and putting a pot of coffee on the stove to heat while you shovelled the lasagne into your mouth. You sat down at the small kitchen table and after you finished you washed up both plates and the glass dish before pouring yourself another cup of coffee. You had been feeling tired half an hour before but the hot drink seemed to wake you up considerably. You picked up the Stephen King paperback you had been reading from the small bookshelf in the hallway and read at the table for twenty minutes, half-expecting Yoongi to come into the room, having smelt the waft of coffee.

Eventually, looking at your wristwatch with a sigh, you headed back to the studio. The white shirt you were wearing strained a little uncomfortably against your breasts as you walked. You were due a period and felt both bloated and, strangely, horny. You had been thinking about Yoongi all day at work, half-hoping he might pay you a visit as he sometimes did, on the pretence of picking up a new bottle of toothpaste or deodorant. Instead, you had been rushed off your feet by a flurry of inpatient customers, collecting their prescriptions or asking a long list of questions about the ingredients of the vitamins they were buying. Yoongi was still writing away, although the headphones had disappeared. He looked up briefly as you hovered in the doorway.

“Hi.” He muttered, writing a few more words on his sheet of paper. “How was work?”

You sighed. “Exhausting. I thought this day would never fucking end.”

His lips turned up in an apologetic and understanding smile, but he did not look up again.

“How’s the song writing going?” You asked, taking a step into the studio.

He shook his head, jotting down a few more words before crossing them out. “Slow.” He said simply.

“Oh.” You eyed the growing pile of used paper to his left and smiled. It seemed he had gotten a lot written. “Thank you for the lasagne. I hope you don’t mind…I finished it off.”

“It’s no problem.” He continued writing. “I thought you’d be hungry.”

You nodded but he did not see. You turned to leave but found yourself once more hovering in the doorway, unable to bring yourself to leave. “Yoongi?” You asked after a few moments, unsure of whether he had even noticed you were still there.

“Mmm?”

You sighed. “Make love to me.” It wasn’t until the words left your mouth that you realised how much you needed this. You looked at him.

“I’m busy.” He said automatically, not looking up. You wondered whether he had even heard you correctly. Nevertheless, your heart seemed to drop.

“Oh.” You said, slowly turning to leave. You didn’t look back as you walked down the hallway.

“Jeong-sun?” His voice called softly from behind you, you hadn’t even heard him approach you.

Before you could turn towards him, you felt his hand grasp the back of your sleeve and slip into the crook of your elbow, spinning you around. He pressed his lips to yours before you had time to ask what he was doing, opening his lips against yours passionately. It took you a moment to register that he was kissing you but you eventually opened your mouth in return, allowing his tongue to slip gently against yours. He tasted of sweet coffee and you found yourself moaning into his mouth as he pulled you closer by the hips, pulling you almost desperately into him. You moved your hands to the back of his soft, dark green sweater, and brushed your palms against his shoulder blades gently. His hands splayed open at your hips, moving along the covered skin there before dipping lower to your arse, squeezing once, before moving back up to your lower back.

“Jeong-sun.” He whispered, pulling away from your lips to look you in the eyes. You smiled in return as he moved you backwards and pressed you against the wall. His lips moved back to yours and you gasped as his hands moved up along your stomach to your breasts. He pressed them firmly with his palms and you let out a moan at the sensation. It was probably your hormones, but they felt wonderfully full against his hands, despite the slight throbbing sensation from your approaching period. He moved his fingers to the small buttons which ran along the front of the white fabric and started to unbutton them. Your kisses were becoming increasingly frantic as you moved your hands to the back of his head and ran your fingertips through his un-brushed black hair. By the third button he had clearly become inpatient and ripped apart the fabric to uncover your plain white bra; you felt a button or two fly off and hit the soft carpet. You didn’t have time to think about it. A moment later, he pulled down the cups of your bra a little roughly and closed his lips around your hard right nipple.

You couldn’t help but moan loudly as he suckled you, moving from one breast to the other and opening his mouth against the sensitive bud. Your nipples felt extra sensitive and your clit throbbed lusciously. You thought it he carried this on you would end up spontaneously orgasming in your panties. After a deliciously long amount of time Yoongi moved away from your breasts and dropped to his knees. You gasped as he unbuttoned your plain black trousers and quickly pulled the fabric, along with your practical cotton panties, down to your ankles. He bent down further and helped you step out of them, quickly throwing them aside as he moved his head between your legs. He kissed your small patch of pubic hair with closed lips before running his hand along the back of your right thigh. He encouraged you to rest it over his shoulder to give him better access to your cunt. You complied and he moaned against you; licking a wet line from your opening to your swollen clit. His mouth felt amazing. You sighed, closing your eyes as you felt his lips close around your sensitive bud, sucking it between his teeth a few times before letting go. The sensation was beyond overwhelming and you urged your body to hold on a little longer, you wanted this to drag out. You concentrated on keeping your hips still and pressed your lower back firmly against the wall to keep from buckling into his mouth. He moaned against you as he brushed your clit firmly with the flat side of his tongue. You found yourself looking down at him and his eyes flickered up to meet yours, making your heart leap in your chest.

“Yoongi…” You warned. “I’m trying really hard not to cum right now. Not before you’ve taken me to bed.” It came out a whisper but it worked. He flicked your clit one more time with his tongue before getting to his feet. He wrapped his arms firmly around your waist as he reached full height and picked you up, your body straight against his, your feet dangling just inches from the floor. You couldn’t help but let out a small squeal and you saw him grin in response, clearing finding this funny. You were at least ten pounds heavier than him and you found yourself thankful that the bedroom was just next door. He shuffled into the room and almost dropped you onto the bed before crawling on top of you. You both grinned in unison as you kissed; you felt his teeth against your lips and you reached out to brush your palm against his clothed erection. He moaned into your mouth before pulling away to remove your ruined shirt and bra. You took the opportunity to unbuckle his jeans and pull down his pants and boxers.

The head of his cock glistened with pre-cum and, as you changed positions and pushed him down into the quilt, you quickly captured his swollen tip between your lips and moved down his length slowly. His breath hitched in his throat and he uttered a low, purry moan, as he brushed your hair with his hand softly. You pulled away from him slowly and moved up his naked body, capturing his mouth in a kiss once more.

“Here.” Yoongi whispered as you broke the kiss. He moved his hands to your bare hips. “Get on top.”

You complied, straddling his waist as he gazed up at you dreamily from the pillow. His hands stayed on your hips as you grasped the base of his cock with one hand to hold him steady as you lowered yourself onto his length, sinking onto him with a long sigh. You gave yourself a few moments to adjust to his thickness before you moved your hips against him lazily. You felt the tiredness in your limbs from your long day at work and were thankful that Yoongi wanted it just as slowly as you did. You were already soaking and sensitive from having his tongue against your clit and you could feel your orgasm quickly approaching, despite your sleepiness. You had your hands flat against Yoongi’s chest and you leaned down a little to grind your clit against his pubic bone. You moved your hand down to his groin, brushing your open palm against his soft tangle of pubic hair as you increased your pace, pursuing your orgasm. Your breathing increased as you ground your hips against him roughly as your walls pulsated around his length. You let out a series of breathy gasps as pleasure consumed your entire body. He grasped your hips firmly as you came, eventually slowing and stopping your movement altogether as the sensation slowly faded in rushing waves of pleasure.

Yoongi followed moments later. He held onto you even tighter as he moved his hips up to join your still ones. He buckled quickly against you as his pelvis jolted, spilling his seed into you. You felt your eyelids growing heavy by the time he slowed his body; utterly spent and fatigued.

“I love you.” He gasped as he slowly encouraged you from his body, pulling you beside him onto the refreshingly cool bed covers.

“I love you too.” You practically collapsed against him; resting your head on his bare chest and stroking his upper chest absently. “I’m so tired.” You sighed. Your own voice seemed to be coming from far far away.

“Then sleep…” You heard him whisper; his lips brushing your forehead and nose.

“Mmhm.” You expected a reply but realised, with some satisfaction, that you were already asleep.

*

He aproached you, a little sheepishly, the next day as you put the kettle on to boil in the kitchen.

"Here..." He muttered, holding out his closed fist. You automatically held out your palm to him as he dropped two small objects into it. You looked down and smirked as you observed the missing buttons from your work shirt. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'll sew them back on for you. Or buy you a new shirt." 

You couldn't help but smile in reply. You shook your head. "It's lucky I have a spare shirt for tonight. My boss would kill me..." You leaned over and kissed his lips chastely.

 

**Jungkook –**

 

_[A.N: Please note that this scenario is imagined with Jungkook’s first girlfriend, shortly before they break up. She has featured in a few of our past scenarios and we imagine her to be quite emotionally manipulative.]_

 

“Make love to me baby.”

“What?” Jungkook’s eyes were impossibly wide, making him look like a startled animal.

You chuckled. “You heard me.” Walking towards him on the bed. “Make love to me.”

Jungkook was watching a video on his laptop, sat cross legged on the centre of the bed. He paused the video. “Oh.” He closed the laptop lid slowly and a little clumsily as though he had been drugged. “I…uh…”

You felt your lower lip stick out defiantly. “Don’t you want to?” Your voice whined. He had been ignoring you all afternoon, instead choosing to call his parents and watch stupid Youtube videos. You had accepted this last request as he told you he hadn’t watched his favourite Youtuber in weeks. He had been alone in the bedroom for ten minutes, however, and you had started to get incredibly bored.

He looked up at you. “Of course I do.” He move the laptop aside to the bedside table as you walked over to him and joined him on the bed. “I love you.” He finished, rather pathetically you thought.

You fought the urge to argue and instead smiled sweetly. “Good.” You moved to kiss his lips and brushed your hand over the crotch of his pants.

“Oh…” He let out a little startled cry against your lips, clearly not expecting things to move so quickly. You sighed.

“I have to go home at seven. It’s half past six already…”

“Oh.” He said again and glanced over at the clock beside his laptop on the bedside table. “I didn’t realise it was so late.”

You ignored him and moved back in to kiss him. You hitched up the skirt of your dress and reached out to take his hand, moving it to the space between your legs. He complied in stroking the wet patch on your panties in little circles as you moaned into his mouth.

“I’m so wet for you.” You whined as he increased the pace, now aware of the time and that this would have to be rushed. You could see him blushing and you took the opportunity to unbuckle his belt. He allowed you to unzip his trousers and pull his boxers down to his knees. You moved your hands to squeeze his perky arse before you removed your own panties from underneath your dress. You lay back and pulled him on top of you. You closed your eyes tightly and waited for him to penetrate but the moment did not come. Instead, when you looked at him, you saw him reaching down and stroking himself. Your eyebrows crumpled.

“What’s taking so long? Just put it in me.” You reached out to his cock and were disappointed to find that he was not yet hard.

“I’m sorry.” He said, embarrassed, once he felt your hand around him. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

You fought the urge to sigh heavily and instead ran your hand along his length quickly, encouraging his blood to flow south. It took him longer than expected, but eventually, he became engorged. You had to stop yourself from turning your head to check the time on the bedside clock.

“Finally.” You rolled your eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said again. “Don’t you want me to use a condom?”

You shook your head. “Not enough time.”

He looked down at you, concerned. “But I thought you stopped taking the pill?”

You couldn’t help but sigh this time. “It made me gain weight.”

He paused. “I know, that’s not what I meant.”

You found yourself snapping. “What do you mean, you know?” Was he calling you fat?

His own brow furrowed as he realised what he had just said. “I didn’t mean…I don’t think.” He started, trying to explain himself. You found yourself sitting up on the bed and he moved away from you.

“You said you didn’t notice…” You said, your voice growing louder.

“I didn’t.” He said, pathetically. “I just meant that you aren’t taking the pill any longer so we should be careful.”

You opened your mouth to speak but found your eyes flicking towards the clock, finally. It was five to seven. “I have to go.” You said, coldly, moving from the bed and picking up your discarded panties. He watched you pitifully. You smoothed down the skirt of your dress and picked up your handbag from the floor. “Don’t think I’ll forget about this.” You said in a low voice before walking out of the room. Jungkook watched as you closed the door and collapsed backwards against the bed quilt, covering his eyes with his arm in shame as your footsteps receded down the hall.


End file.
